


【Crowley/Aziraphale】Dans la nuit

by indexmain



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Bottom!Aziraphale, M/M, top!Crowley - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indexmain/pseuds/indexmain
Summary: Warning：没节操的射尿情节与有子宫的天使。





	【Crowley/Aziraphale】Dans la nuit

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：没节操的射尿情节与有子宫的天使。

Gabriel又同以往一样带着下属神不知鬼不觉地出现在Aziraphale的书店门口。他试图推开大门，但似乎从里面锁住了。

“Aziraphale！”

无人应答。

“嗯？他不在吗？”

“现在是人类的休息时间，他‘打烊’了。”Sandalphon看到了Aziraphale悬挂的“CLOSED”。

“那我们明天早点再来吧。”Gabriel往窗内探查一番，屋里黑漆漆的，确实是没有人的样子。

Aziraphale在书库微弱的烛光里屏息。紧张与昏暗令他的触觉格外敏感，他不由得夹得更紧了身体里的异物，嘴里发出绝望的呜咽。Crowley从背后将他的腰抬起来一点，这样就能避免天使被地毯蹭红的膝盖承受更多的压力，再次狠狠地灌进了最深处。然而Aziraphale什么也做不了，只能在Crowley的指缝里含糊不清地呻吟，双手无力地撑着地面，眉毛簇成八字，眼里带泪。

“Crowley，他们会听到，Crowley……”

“他们不会。”恶魔简洁地打断他，将鼻尖埋在天使汗湿的颈窝里细细地闻，舌尖扫过肩膀也扫过细软金发，他知道天使受惊了，这让他硬得不行。他要在天堂和地狱眨眼的间隙里偷情，与对手畅快淋漓地相爱。

“求你了……”

他们走了。Aziraphale再没有任何借口了。他得承认他享受这场刺激的性爱。他对一切都持有保守的态度，包括这件事。在这之前他只在床上试过传教士，最出格的一次也就是在车里，湿得Crowley不得不使用奇迹将皮质座椅翻新了一遍，那晚他羞得没敢再看恶魔第二眼。现在他最爱的混蛋恶魔将他放倒在柔软的地毯和成堆的书籍里，如同动物一般背对着爱人后入，一根快要燃尽的蜡烛是他们唯一的光源，他不想停下来。到了明天，只有记忆会是他们相爱痕迹的唯一见证。

他不禁像玛利亚一般垂下眼泪。咸味的液体打湿了Crowley将他嘴唇捂住的手指，下面的浑浊液体源源不断地滴在地摊上，形成一滩深色的污渍。

Crowley扶他一把，Aziraphale颤颤巍巍地站起来，因为他跪了太久，小腿发麻。他扯着身上布满折痕、早已不再整洁的衬衣，尽力遮住大腿根艳丽的红色和水渍。

天使的这个举动让Crowley喘不过气。

他不知道他全身都散发着欲望的气息。

Crowley咒骂了一声，低吼着将软成一滩的天使抵在墙壁上，抬起他的一条腿插了进去。这下他俩终于面对面了，可以无限深情地接吻，用舌头，用嘴唇，用唾液勾勒对方的模样。

Aziraphale抱紧他的背，将另外一只腿也放在了他的腰上，以便能够更好地进入。现在他的中心全在那根阴茎上，所有温暖湿滑的软肉都包裹那一个东西，肿胀的前列腺挤压着膀胱，自己身前充血的物件也不停流出透明黏液。他有种不太好的感觉。

“我想上厕所……”天使的本性让他怎么也说不出那个字。

Crowley顿了一下，随即反应过来。

蛇的本性不禁在此刻暴露无遗。他说：“就这样射出来。”

这次换Aziraphale捂紧了自己的嘴。Crowley如果继续刺激那个地方，他真的要立刻尿出来了。

Crowley可没有停下来的意思。Aziraphale看着之前被自己的液体弄脏的地毯，绝望地选择破罐子破摔。他就这样潮吹了，前列腺液混合着尿液喷在自己和恶魔的衣服上，后面也在抽插中挤出浓稠的体液，双腿颤抖着。

“好孩子。”Crowley安慰他，“我需要给你一些奖励。”他掰开Aziraphale的手，问他：“想让我射在里面吗？”

“只要你能射出来，射在哪里都行……”

“你并没有直接回答我的问题。那么我告诉你。我会全部射在你的子宫口……我会让你怀孕。想一想我们的可能性，Aziraphale……我们的孩子。”

Crowley说完这番话，连自己也不能太确定了。他本来以为天使会拒绝。没想到Aziraphale点了头。天使闭眼又睁开，盯着Crowley魅惑的竖瞳，一字一句地说：“你射进来吧。上帝……”他无力地将头靠在Crowley的肩膀上，“让我怀孕。我们会有一个孩子。我们会有很多孩子。”

Crowley沉默了，但他没有停下，而是更用力地抽插，连呼吸也变得更加粗重。当他射出来的时候，Aziraphale已经没有力气叫出来了。他瞪大蓝色的眼睛，感觉一波微凉的液体停留在小腹深处。

Crowley放下了他的腿，他以为这就结束了。然而固执的天使在他面前蹲了下去，他的问句还没出口，阴茎就被Aziraphale温暖的口腔所包围。天使圆乎乎的手指很适合做手活儿，他的右手配合嘴巴的探入，让Crowley再次回到了云霄，左手伸进自己的穴口，将要流出来的精液又塞了进去。Aziraphale的嘴还没来得及撤出，Crowley就将刚才没有射完的东西悉数射在了天使的舌头，嘴唇和温柔的面庞上。

他的地毯这下是彻底保不住了。或许一个小小的奇迹可以免去这一切麻烦。


End file.
